


Ridin' the bitch like my dad ran me over with the lawnmower✨

by Bungee_cum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alluka and Nanika are twins, BTW, I aint ever seen to pretty bestfriends, Multi, Trans Alluka, and they were ROOMMATES, hxh chatfic, its always one of em gotta be ugly, the uglys ones you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungee_cum/pseuds/Bungee_cum
Summary: Leorio: barney is gay 100%Kurapika: wdymLeorio: hes a purple dinosaur, def gay
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Gon:** W?????

 **Gon:** KILLUA WHY ARE YOU IN THE OFFICE????

**Kurapika:** what

**Killua:** oh

**Gon:** answer me hoe ~~(not really ily bby)~~

**Killua:** I tried to stab hisoka in the eye

**Leorio:** WHATHAHDGAJGSGAHA

**Kurapika:** Your not??? suspended???

**Killua:** my parents are rich- the schools all afraid of me n e ways>:)

**Kurapika:** I'm buying you chocolate after school

**Gon:** BITCH NOASASKSKS

**Gon:** WHAT DID HE SAY???

**Killua:** He said, and I quote "bitch boy gonna be in real shit, i spent six hours on my eyeliner" like bruh YOU CANT EVEN S E E THE FUCKING THING LIKE I K N O W YOU INT GONNA BE PRESSED ABOUT THAT WACK ASS CLUMP OF MAKEUP ON YOUR EYELID SIT DOWN BITCH

**Gon:** WHAHSGAHG

**Leorio:** was that uvo i just saw speeding down the hall???

**Kurapika** : Ugh attention whore honestly #KillUvo2020

**Killua:** yeah,

 **Killua:** The school wont punish my so im just being sent home- is melody back from work to pick me up??

**Kurapika:** Uh yeah i think ill text her for you

**Killua:** thx peeboy

**Kurapika:** PEE BOY?? ? I DONT EVENE GET THE _AUDACITY_ OF BEING PEE MAN?/?

**Killua:** yeah whatevs 

**Kurapika:** Not you running into the poll outside the school because you were texting

#  💀

**Killua:** Shut up bakugo kinnie

**Kurapika:** I LIKE MY MEN WITH ANGER ISSUES DONT @ ME 

**Kurapika:** YOU PROBABLY KIN NAGISA FROM ASS. CLASS

**Leorio:** Not kurapika calling it ass. class BAAHSHASHAG

**Kurapika:** Ugh. N e ways, where did gon go?

**Killua:** probably got his phone taken away by bisky

**Leorio:** bisky has daddy isues

**Killua:** WHAT

**Kurapika:** LOL WHAT

**Leorio:** IVE SEEN THE WAY SHE STARES AT THAT ONE REALLY TALL KID IN MY CLASS

**Killua:** YOU MEAN PHINKS???

 **Killua:** JAIL. JAIL. JAIL

**Kurapika:** WAIT WHY PHINKS?? BITCH LOOKSLIKE THE MALE VERSION OF A KAREN BUT LIKE THE KINDS THAT BREATH RIGHT ONTO YOUR NECK WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU

**Killua:** s h i v e r s

 **Killua:** n e ways im home and tired im gonna take a nap night

**Kurapika:** want me to come tuck you in bed bitch

**Leorio:** night?? its fuckinng day bitch??

**Killua:** i said what i said, bitch.

**Kurapika:** this is texting but alright

**Killua:** shupt up twinkie

**Kurapika:** TWINKI?E?///???/?.//./BQWB/ "aVHQ/.LFCQ' WHAT

**Killua:** I SAID ZIP IT, PEE BOY.

**Kurapika:** HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES II </3

**Killua:** I cant believe i hang out with yall

...

the end <3

uhm so like, hi? i guess? 


	2. yumy in my tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua: what if u didnt
> 
> Gon: what
> 
> Killua: what if u didnt eat dirt
> 
> Gon: 

**im lazy so they just gonna have normal names now.**

**Leorio:** okay but

 **Leorio:** tell me im wrong

**Kurapika:** MF BARNEY ISNT GAY 

**Gon:** what

**Leorio:** OKAY BUT WHAT IF 

.

 **Killua:** old man might have a point

**Leorio:** im two (2) yrs older then u punk

**Gon:** _what_

**Killua:** while were talking abtgay barney, neone rememb backyardigans

**Gon:** YYES THIAT SHIT ROCKS

**Kurapika:** wait yes omg 

**Leorio:** tf is that

**Killua:**.

 **Killua:** BITCH WHAT DO U LIVE UNDER A ROCK

**Gon:** wait leorio 

**Gon:** ur more sheltered then i am

**Kurapika:** gon you litarrly eat dirt on a daily baises

**Gon:** 1, it tastes good

 **Gon:** 2, shut up no one asked u fucker

**Killua:** LEORIO COME JOIN US FOR BOYS NITE

 **Killua:** WE FINNA WATCH BACKYARDIGANS

**Leorio:** ok

**Kurapika:** ayo what about me-

**Killua:** lmao go die <3

**Gon:** you can come over pee man! just dont simp over pablo again

**Killua:** yeah that was lokey traumitizing

**Kurapika:** yall just have bad taste

**Killua:** wheres leorio

**Leorio:** aw u care abt me! knew it!

**Killua:** shut up ur mother buys u mega blox instead of legos

**Gon:** NOT THE VONES FROM 2012 HAHSHAH

**Kurapika:** vones

**Leorio:** vones

**Gon:** bitch

**Killua:** vones

 **Killua:** FUCK

**Gon:** YOU SNOOZE U LOOSE

**Leorio:** n e ways im going to sleep

**Kurapika:** its 3 pm, the bell jus rang-

**Leorio:** i said what i said

**Kurapika:** i will kill you

**Killua:** kinky

**Gon:** BAHAHAHSHAHS

_**\------------------** _

**4:2AM**

**Killua:** 420 BLAZE IT

**Gon:** DAMNIT


End file.
